


Hold Me In Your Arms And Never Let Me Go

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostate Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: It was still early, at least early by their standards. They had a lot of plans for the day, most of them not even anniversary related. There were videos to edit and upload, emails to answer and phone calls to make.But at least for now…they could have this. And Dan loved this.-------------------------fluffy anniversary smut





	Hold Me In Your Arms And Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt : maybe some uhhh fluffy anniversary smut
> 
> hope you like it anon!

They’ve been doing this for a while now. 

Phil’s back to Dan’s chest and sitting between his legs. Dan leaning against the headboard, arms wrapped around Phil’s body, one hand on Phil’s stomach and one moving up and down his cock lazily. Phil’s head thrown back and resting against Dan’s shoulder, his sharp huffs and puffs of breath tickling Dan’s cheek. 

It was still early, at least early by their standards. They had a lot of plans for the day, most of them not even anniversary related. There were videos to edit and upload, emails to answer and phone calls to make. 

They were busy people, contrary to the way they liked to portray themselves, and sometimes they just couldn’t afford to take a day off, even if it was their 8 year anniversary. 

But at least for now…they could have this. And Dan loved this. 

There was something so intimate, so intoxicating, in touching Phil the way he would have touched himself. Just his hands on Phil’s body, moving in all the right ways. 

After 8 years, he at least mastered that much, there was no question about it. That was the one thing he knew, for certain, he always got right. Touching Phil, making him feel good, knowing all of his little pleasure points and favourite sensations, that was his area of expertise. 

And they will probably fuck later. Passionate and loving and erotic, with sweat and moans and love bites, because every year they got emotional and horny, and even after so many years their anniversary still got them in that mood. 

It still made them want to kiss for a little longer than usual and worship each other’s bodies and claim and appreciate, because they were nothing if not appreciative toward each other. 

But still, for now, there was something perfect about this. 

Phil, still sleepy and pliant and so so lovely in his arms, hips moving subtly with Dan’s hand, head tilted a little to the side so he could nuzzle his nose against Dan’s cheek and leave soft, barely there, kisses on Dan’s jaw from time to time. 

And the way Dan slowly moved his hand on Phil’s cock, gently drew patterns on Phil’s stomach and chest with his other hand and kissed Phil’s neck and shoulder with long, open mouth kisses, made it all feel like the time had stopped. 

Like they had nowhere to be and nothing to do other than this and Dan was willing to do that forever. No rush, no chase after something more or his own pleasure. 

He knew Phil will return the favour later. He will because he loved to do this too and took pride in the way he could make Dan fall apart under his touch, make him shiver and moan. But Dan really wasn’t concern about it at the moment. He wasn’t because his mind was still in a half dreaming state and his thoughts were clouded with love and warmth and Phil. 

And when Phil let out half a sigh half a plea of Dan’s name, Dan felt himself a little choked up because here he was, 8 years later, still making his partner say his name like it was the only word that ever mattered. 

“Shh, I got you,” he said softly, making his grip on Phil’s cock a little firmer, his other hand moving down to Phil’s balls, fondling and squeezing gently, just the way Phil liked it. 

Phil whined quietly, just a little noise coming out of his mouth with his breath and Dan couldn’t be more in love. 

Phil moved his legs then, bending them more and opening them wider, hooking his ankles around Dan’s knees, leaving another soft kiss against Dan’s chin, hinting at what he wanted. 

Dan let his hand drop lower, behind Phil’s balls, and let the pads of his fingers settle right against Phil’s perineum, starting to massage lightly. 

Phil loved that. A lot. He loved the feeling of his prostate massaged like this, without the need of actual preparation and penetration. 

And to say it was hot… was an understatement. 

The thick and lazy atmosphere they had going on suddenly became a lot more charged. Phil’s body was making this small, twitchy movements like he didn’t know if he wanted more of the sensation or if it was too much. 

His shaky breaths became more ragged and his whines a little bit louder. 

He threw one of his hands back, wrapping it behind Dan’s head and tangling his fingers in his curls, his other hand clutching Dan’s thigh almost painfully. 

Dan started sucking on Phil’s neck, trying to add to the sensation, humming against the soft skin. 

His hand was now moving fast on Phil’s cock, because he knew that even if he didn’t want it to, this had to come to an end at some point. 

And when Dan pressed his fingers to that one spot behind Phil’s balls one more time, Phil’s breath hitched and his body spasmed and he came all over his stomach and Dan’s hand. 

Dan worked him through it, squeezing his cock until Phil moved away from his hand, overstimulated. 

And then his body went completely limp in Dan’s arms, chest rising and falling heavily, his fingers that were still in Dan’s hair scratching Dan’s scalp absentmindedly. 

Dan moved his arms to Phil’s middle, pulling him more securely against his chest, grazing Phil’s nose with his lips, making him smile. 

“You’re so lovely,” Dan said softly, gently, a little bit too emotionally. 

Phil hummed in appreciation. 

“You are,” he said, equally as soft. 

Phil turned his head, just a little bit more, so he could connect his lips to Dan’s, moving his hand from the back of Dan’s head to his cheek. 

Dan let himself sigh into Phil’s mouth, felt his heart stutter and his stomach flip and it wasn’t always like this but somehow, from time to time, it still felt new. 

Phil drew away from his lips, giggling a little when Dan chased after him, and nuzzled his nose against Dan’s in a way that made Dan almost coo. 

“Happy anniversary Dan,” he said. 

And he looked so happy and his smile made his eyes shine and his face light up and Dan couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! please leave a comment as those are always nice to read :)
> 
> and come say hello on tumblr! (phantasticlizzy), you can send me prompts there if you want :)


End file.
